


You want me to do what?

by Maeve_Lynn



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Crowley's getting old, Friendship, Gen, Nice story, RA Fanfic Exchange, Trust, a new Commandant is needed, but who needs to take over the Corps?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_Lynn/pseuds/Maeve_Lynn
Summary: Crowley is getting older and has to come to terms that, sooner or later, he should find a new Commandant. But who should he choose?
Relationships: Crowley Meratyn & Gilan Davidson (Ranger's Apprentice)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16
Collections: Ranger's Apprentice Quarantine Exchange Party





	You want me to do what?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RangerPippin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerPippin/gifts).



> I hope you'll like this fanfic about the father-son relationship of Crowley and Gilan!

Gilan was nervous. He was asked to go to Castle Araluen to talk with Crowley. He didn’t know why, but the letter had something serious. Normally the Commandant would send some kind of joke in the letter as well or some nice or encouraging words. However, this time there wasn’t anything of that. It made the Ranger think. What could be so serious that Crowley wanted him to come to Araluen as fast as possible? He was on his way from his fief. A few months after the Gathering he was assigned to another fief, Hogarth. It used to be Crowley’s fief, a very long time ago. Lately a lot of things happened there and Crowley had to replace the Ranger who was stationed there. Not that he didn’t do his job, but the Commandant saw that a more experienced Ranger was needed. Hogarth was a small fief and perfect to have when you just passed your final exams, but after a few weeks Crowley got letters that things were getting worse. He had asked the Ranger in the neighboured fief to help out, but he too said that they needed another Ranger to calm things down. That’s when Gilan got the message to pack his belongings and head to the fief. Maybe that’s what he wants to talk about, the man thought. _You’ll find out as soon as you get there, Gil, so relax._ Blaze had stopped to look him in his eyes. _And besides, it’s probably nothing to worry about. You have experienced worser, remember? That moment when you had to tell Halt that you lost Will to the Skandians and also when you had to tell Crowley about…_ “Yeah, yeah, I get it, thank you for reminding me Blaze,” he said. “You’re probably right. I have visited him before after receiving a letter like that.” He petted his horse’s neck and give her a light tap with his heels. _Of course I’m right, I’m always right!_ “And you always need to have the last word,” Gilan mumbled. As answer, Blaze threw her head up and nickered.

Crowley was pacing in his office, while he waited for Gilan. He had thought about this for so long, but somewhere it didn’t feel right. He also had talked with Halt a couple of days before. He sat down and thought back at his friend’s words.

_“We’re getting old Crowley,” his friend had said. “We’re not that young anymore. Years we’ve served the Crown and leaded the Corps, but now it’s time to take a step back and let the younger Rangers take care of it.” They both had already received their Golden Oakleaves five years ago and Halt took his out from under his shirt. “Crowley, this is the sign that we did what we had to do. We took care of the country, looked after the people and made sure that things were going well.” Halt had seen how his friend still didn’t want to admit the fact. “I know it, Halt. But somewhere it feels wrong to give the Corps to someone else.” He had walked to the window and stared in the distance. “Can you imagine that it’s already been more than 30 years since we reformed the Corps?” Halt had shaken his head and walked to his friend. “And ever since we’ve fought wars, captured criminals, broke down cults…” A lot of things had happened in those years. He could understand why Crowley didn’t want to leave his post, however, he had to. “Crowley,” Halt had placed his arm around his shoulders, “I know it’s though. Never had I thought that I would live long enough to get this insigne, but we did well! You were one of the greatest Commandants the Corps has known. You rebuilt our family and made it into something to be proud of. You did everything you had to do. You know what they say, right? ‘When you reach your highest point, it’s time to step down’.” Crowley had looked at him, eyes getting blurry. “You’re right Halt, I am too old to be in active service and…” He had paused for a moment. “I think that we should look for another Commandant who can take over my place.” Halt had smiled. “Giving your place to someone won’t mean you can’t help anymore. I even bet he’ll ask you ton of questions!” Crowley laughed, but still looked outside. The sun was getting behind the horizon and gave the sky a beautiful look. “Halt? May I ask you for a favour?” Halt knew exactly what his friend wanted to ask. “I’m not going before we found the perfect candidate,” his friend had replied._

Now, Crowley was sitting behind his desk, looking at the file in his hands. When his retirement came closer and closer, he had started to ask different Rangers to come to Castle Araluen to help him with his paperwork and other duties as Commandant of the Ranger’s Corps. Some Rangers were among his age, others were younger. Some had at least twenty years of experience, others less but they all had the potential to become the new Commandant. However, only one could be his replacement. Halt had stayed even longer in the castle to work through the list of names and discus with Crowley. At the end, only five Rangers were left, but it was already clear who would be the new Commandant. And that person was now on his way to meet him.

Gilan walked with Blaze to the stables and took the saddle of her back, as well as the bridle and brushed her until she was dry. He had noticed that someone was looking at him and longed to know what the Ranger’s horse would look like. “I can see you,” he said and he heard a small yelp. “It’s okay, come forward, please.” A girl, at the age of ten, came to him, not sure if the Ranger would be angry or not. “You want to take a look at my horse, don’t you?” Gilan smiled and she knew he meant it well. “Yes, Ranger,” she answered. She had blond hair and blue eyes, and was dressed in a brown skirt with a white shirt. “Aha, I see.” Gilan took his bag and the eyes of the girl followed him. “Here, you can give it to her,” Gilan said as he gave her an apple. She took it and walked closer to the brown horse. Blaze’s ears moved forward and she bent her head to take the apple out of the hand of the girl. “What’s your name?” the Ranger asked her. “My name is Cait and my father is the head of the stables,” she responded proudly. Gilan petted Blaze’s neck one more time before he took his bag with him and walked towards the office of Crowley. “Mister?” he heard behind him. He waited and looked at Cait. “Yes?” She step closer and beckoned him to come closer with his head. “May I give your horse another apple later on the day? I will go to Cropper as well, the horse of Ranger Crowley.” She hesitated a few seconds, but then continued. “But don’t tell him I give his horse sometimes an apple extra; he always says it makes Cropper thick!” Gilan laughed and shook his head in amusement. “Yes, you may do that. But keep it at a maximum of two apples, alright? Otherwise Blaze will argue about it when we’re home.” He turned around on his heels and left the girl behind in confusion; did they really talk with their horses?

Crowley looked up when he heard a knock on his door. “You can come inside!” he replied. The door was opened by Gilan and, while he closed the door behind him, Crowley stood up and walked to his friend to welcome him. “It’s good to see you again, Gilan. I hope everything went well on your travel?” They sat down and Thom brought them some coffee. Gilan looked at him and noticed he wasn’t doing well. He frowned, but Crowley made clear to wait with it. After the man had left, Crowley answered Gilan’s question. “Thom is getting older. His bones start to hurt more and more, making it almost impossible to work like he used to.” Gilan nodded and waited for the moment that Crowley would tell why he had to come all the way up here. What he didn’t know, was that there was a reason Crowley had asked Thom to pass by. He could make an excellent bridge to his own age and his thoughts of getting retired as Commandant. “Nowadays his son, Mart, takes it over. He’s in his early twenties and doing a great job.” Gilan sensed something was odd. His feeling told him the talk would be about something else than the situation in Hogarth Fief. He was eager to know and Crowley could see it. “The reason I asked you to come…” he started and felt how all of sudden his mouth was dry.

“Thom isn’t the only one who’s getting too old for his work. I am not the youngest anymore and I think it’s time that the Corps gets a new Mart.” He looked at Gilan and saw how his eyes widened in surprise. Was Crowley saying that-?

“Gilan, I want to ask you to take over my place as Commandant of the Ranger Corps.”

“You want me to do _what_?”


End file.
